


Rurouni Kenshin Instant Messenger

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: Jin-e crashes an instant message conversation between the Kenshingumi.
Kudos: 2





	Rurouni Kenshin Instant Messenger

Rurouni Kenshin Instant Messenger

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfic by Raberba girl

Summary: Jin-e crashes an instant message conversation between the Kenshingumi.

Note: This is an oooooold, old fic. I finally decided to post it on AO3 even though **the font face and color formatting will be lost**. Hope you guys can still enjoy it despite the plainer formatting.

"dg" stands for "de gozaru."

0-0-0

**PrincessOfTheSword:** and u should have SEEN the look on their faces when they turned around and saw kenshin!

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** LOL

**kenshin:** oro

**next_hmr_master:** way to go, kenshin. bet they peed themselves

** _quiet_one_ ** _ has entered the conversation._

**quiet_one:** gomen nasai, i'm so sorry i'm late!

**PrincessOfTheSword:** tsubame -chan!

**next_hmr_master:** hey, its tusbame

**kenshin:** welcome, tsubamedono

**LadyDoctorSama:** "tusbame"?

**next_hmr_master:** shut up

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** dont sweat it, kid; i think this mb the first time ur ever later n ME

**LadyDoctorSama:** I think the world just ended.

**PrincessOfTheSword:** lol

**next_hmr_master:** heheh

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** wait, what?

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** HEY!

**quiet_one:** ?

**PrincessOfTheSword:** so how was work today, tsubame-chan?

**quiet_one:** it was good

**next_hmr_master:** u kidding? political nuts causing troubles, kids throuwing food, sanoske showing up (nuf said)

**next_hmr_master:** big mess

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** HEY!

**kenshin:** well, sano....

**kenshin:** yahiko kind of has a point dg

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** why the *** is everyon always picking on me?

**PrincessOfTheSword:** mb cuz u ask for it?

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** WHO THE *** CHANGED THE ***ING FILTER SETTINGS?!

**LadyDoctorSama:** Temper, temper. There are children present, you know. ~_^

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** akdfnadnflad

**next_hmr_master:** A child

**next_hmr_master:** singular

**quiet_one:** um

**quiet_one:** i'm sorry if i'm a bother

**next_hmr_master:** no way!

**PrincessOfTheSword:** of COURSE your not a bother, btsubame-chan

**LadyDoctorSama:** The bother is... *glance at "the legacy of Sekihoutai"*

**kenshin:** oro

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** ***, woman!

**kenshin:** but their right tsubamedono, u r always welcome among us dg

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** oh

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** right, yeah

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** its OTHER females that r the problem round here *GLARE @ VIXTEN*

**next_hmr_master:** whoa.....

**kenshin:** oro

**next_hmr_master:** uh sano, jsut so u know, the girls hae a seperate chat window going...

**next_hmr_master:** ooh, that one looks painful

**kenshin:** *wince*

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** ?!?!?!?!

**quiet_one:** ??

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** uhuhuhuhu

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** wt*?!

**PrincessOfTheSword:** howd u get in here?!

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** u enjoying urselves, uhuhuhu?

**LadyDoctorSama:** He didn't enter! He's been ehre the whole time!

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** *** you!

**quiet_one:** who is this????????

**next_hmr_master:** bad news, tsubasme

**next_hmr_master:** mb u should leave

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** uhuhu i nowhave much inciriminating evidence to convict you battousai

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** u want it kept secret, come fight me - as HITOKIRI

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** *** *** ***!!!

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** *** these filter settings!

**LadyDoctorSama:** The police already know about Ken-san. This blackmail attempt is foolsih!

**next_hmr_master:** besides, we'll just kill u

**quiet_one:** ah!1

**PrincessOfTheSword:** yahiko!

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** tokyo police may know about u battousai but what about, say, kyoto?

**next_hmr_master:** ***

**LadyDoctorSama:** Oh yes, you two keep typing all those *s and maybe _someday_ it'll be intimidating.

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** shut up, woman!

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** we have asituation here!

**kenshin:** Jin-e, leave this chatroom.

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** uhuhu make me, battousai

**PrincessOfTheSword:** kenshin?

**next_hmr_master:** did he just type right?

**kenshin:** You will leave NOW, Jin-e.

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** his font's different

**next_hmr_master:** uh oh

**LadyDoctorSama:** It can't be...?

**PrincessOfTheSword:** kenshin!

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** only language i udnerstand is swords, battousai uhuhuhu

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** come at me if u dare!

**kenshin:** Jin-e, you have threatened my friends long enough.

**kenshin:** I see what you've done.

**next_hmr_master:** huh?

**kenshin:** I see the poison you are feeding into their computers even as we speak.

** _next_hmr_master_ ** _ has left the conversation._

**quiet_one:** Yahiko kun?

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** dont u mean "even as we type?"

**kenshin:** I see the systems going down, one by one.

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** uhuhuhuhu

**PrincessOfTheSword:** lame, sanosuke

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** sry

**LadyDoctorSama:** My computer's spazzing, just a sec.

** _LadyDoctorSama_ ** _ has left the conversation._

**quiet_one:** Kenshin san!

**PrincessOfTheSword:** dont worry tsubame-chan, everything's going to be all right

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** ***, my comp's acting up too

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** brb

**kenshin:** I know that you are trying to isolate us, to put my friends in danger in order to lure me out.

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** srsly, i WILL be back

** _legacy_of_sekihoutai_ ** _ has left the conversation._

**kenshin:** It will not work.

**quiet_one:** Kaoru san, r they leaving on purpose???

**PrincessOfTheSword:** well

**PrincessOfTheSword:** i dont think so tsubame-chan, but it will be all right

** _quiet_one_ ** _ has left the conversation._

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** uhuhuhu is that so battousai

**kenshin:** I swear it.

**PrincessOfTheSword:** <3 kenshin

** _PrincessOfTheSword_ ** _ has left the conversation._

**kenshin:** Because I am hacking into your system as well.

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** uhuhuh

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** ?!

**kenshin:** Good-bye, Jin-e.

**UltimateAssassinJinE:** *** u battousai!

** _UltimateAssassinJinE_ ** _ has left the conversation._

**kenshin:** Kaoru-dono, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi-dono, Tsubame-dono.

**kenshin: **I'll be wait

**kenshin:** Oops

**kenshin:** Hm.

** _legacy_of_sekihoutai_ ** _ has entered the conversation._

** _next_hmr_master_ ** _ has entered the conversation._

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** kenshin!

** _PrincessOfTheSword_ ** _ has entered the conversation._

**next_hmr_master:** kenshin!

**kenshin:** Welcome back.

** _LadyDoctorSama_ ** _ has entered the conversation._

**PrincessOfTheSword:** kenshin!

** _quiet_one_ ** _ has entered the conversation._

**next_hmr_master:** is there an echo in here?

**LadyDoctorSama** Is everyone all right?

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** lol

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** @yahiko

**quiet_one:** i think my comp's ok now

**quiet_one:** Yahiko kun?

**next_hmr_master:** i'm fine

**next_hmr_master:** oi kenshin

**kenshin:** Yes?

**PrincessOfTheSword:** kenshin, ur font is still

**PrincessOfTheSword:** uh

**next_hmr_master:** battousai font

**PrincessOfTheSword:** yeah

**kenshin:** Um. Well, yes. I think I might have a slight problem.

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** huh?

**PrincessOfTheSword:** kenshin, r u all right???

**kenshin:** Yes.

**kenshin:** It's just that I never changed my font.

**next_hmr_master:** ??

**kenshin:** And when I try to change the font back to black Times New Roman, _it's already on black Times New Roman_.

**LadyDoctorSama:** ........

**kenshin:** You see?

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** ***

**quiet_one:** um

**PrincessOfTheSword:** yahiko?

**next_hmr_master:** one step ahead of u

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** lol kenshin ur one creepy ***

**PrincessOfTheSword:** *LEFT CHEEK STRETCH!*

**next_hmr_master:** *RIGHT CHEEK STRETCH*

**kenshin:** oro?!

**quiet_one:** Kkenshin san!

**kenshin:** comp shocked sessha dg

**kenshin:** hurts....

**LadyDoctorSama:** Back to normal, I see.

**legacy_of_sekihoutai:** weridos


End file.
